Newfound Pleasures
by Winde
Summary: a little Aya x Yohji fic....with a little Ken x Omi implied.....hehehe you'll just have to read to find out! **YAOI**


Newfoud Pleasures   
  
**Author's Notes:** Ok, this was written for Dani! I hope she likes it...She let me borrow Aya to help me write this.....*huggles* ok......**WARNING** this is a **YAOI** fic. Which means NO ONE UNDER 18 ALLOWED!!!! Unless you want to read it, but I warned ya, so no blaming me if you get caught! HAHAHAHAHA!!! Ahem....ok..This is a fic that pairs Aya and Yohji...Ken and Omi are implied.......enjoy!   
  
  
  
Yohji opened one eye, then the other. It was still semi-dark in the room, but he could tell it was mid-morning. Yohji slid from the warmth of his bed and immediately regretted it. It was cold in his room since it was still winter. He opened the curtain and looked out at the snow outside.  
So beautiful and pure. Reminds me of...No, wait. I mustn't think about that. I don't know why I keep doing that.   
Yohji stretched, then opened his door to go take a shower.   
  
Yohji walked down the hallway to his room. His hair still wet with a towel around his waist. He could hear a faint sound coming from a room in the hall.  
What is that? Yohji walked towards the noise. He stopped in front of Ken's room.   
"I've never felt like this Ken-kun."  
"Omi, It's ok. To tell you the truth, I feel the same way."  
"Nani? Honto?" Omi said, excitement evident in his voice.  
"Hai."  
Omi pounced on Ken. Yohji could tell by the thump on the floor.  
I'm glad for them. That means Aya is alone in the shop. Better get down there before my ass is dead.  
He quickly combs his hair and pulls it back, and pulls on a pair of tight fitting jeans and a sweater.   
  
Aya was making arrangements when Yohji walked in.  
"Yo."  
"hn."  
"Sorry, didn't hear the alarm."  
"Just get to work. There are a lot of arrangements that need done."  
"Alright." Yohji puts on his apron and sits across from Aya. His mind wanders back to the previous event. His thoughts then inserted himself and a certain red-head into the picture.  
No. Stop thinking that. You don't like men Yohji. He's cold-hearted, pale-skinned, looks like a porcelain doll, fiery haired, eyes like amethyst, gorgeous....AH!  
Yohji places the scissors in his hand down on the table and quickly stands up. Aya looked at him.  
"Gommen." Yohji says then sits back down.   
  
After working awhile, Yohji goes back into the store room. He went in to get something, but his mind blanked out. He silently stared at the shelves, not hearing someone enter. Pale, Long, Slender arms wrapped around his waist from behind. A head placed itself on his shoulder and Yohji froze.  
"I saw the way you were looking at me."  
"I-I--"  
"Don't deny it. My eyes don't lie."  
A soft kiss was placed on his neck. Yohji, the playboy, at a loss for words. He closed his eyes and finally gave in. Yohji turned around to face Aya. Sure, Aya was quiet, but alone like this, he spoke his mind. Yohji could feel the temperature rising and felt himself become aroused. Yet, he wasn't the only one. He slowly moved his hands down to the front of Aya's pants. As soon as he rubbed against the front of Aya's pants he was rewarded with a throaty moan. Aya moved to Yohji's lips and claimed them. Aya's lips were soft, yet held experience.  
Well I'll be damned, he's done this before. Yohji smiled, yet a pang of something went through his chest. Pain? He dismissed it and unzipped Aya's pants. Hands stopped him before he went any farther.  
"Let's get Omi and Ken to run shop."  
"They're pre-occupied right now." Yohji said, head back, eyes still closed, a smile on his lips.  
Aya raised an eyebrow.  
"They found their feelings for each other also."  
"Ah. Then shop will close early today." Aya straightened himself up and went out front to lock up.   
  
As he was pulling the metal shutter down, Yohji walked out of the back room.  
"Your room or mine?" Yohji asked.  
Aya just took his lips and passionately kissed him. When it broke, Aya pulled Yohji upstairs. As they neared Ken's room, they could hear moans.  
"Well, we're not the only ones." Yohji said.  
"Hn." Aya turned to Yohji and pushed him to the wall and kissed him passionately. They progressed to a room, which happened to be Yohji's. Aya pulled Yohji's sweater over his head. Yohji unbuttoned Aya's Shirt and threw it to the floor. They fell on the bed and pulled each other's pants off. Of all the times to wear skintight jeans, Yohji chose today. Striping of their boxers, they embraced again, rubbing hot flesh against hot flesh. Yohji moaned as Aya rubbed his erection against Yohji's. The friction sent electricity through their bodies. Yohji wrapped his arms around Aya's neck, and sucked on his shoulder. Aya bit Yohji's neck, leaving a similar mark to the one his love was leaving on his. Yohji reached for a drawer by his bed and grabbed a tube of lubricant.  
"Please Aya. I can't wait anymore."  
Aya took the tube and lubed up a finger and positioned it at Yohji's entrance. He slowly pushed it in, rewarded to hear a low moan from Yohji. He slowly added two, three, and pulled out much to Yohji's disappointment. Aya lubed up his erection and placed it at Yohji's entrance.  
"Ready?"  
"Just do it." Yohji growled.  
Aya slowly pushed in, groaning loudly. Yohji's eyes were closed tightly and he moaned from a mixture of pain and pleasure. Aya laid down atop of Yohji and kissed him. He moved slowly, but soon sped up the pace. The whole time Yohji's erection being rubbed between their bodies. Aya sucked on Yohji's earlobe and Yohji sucked on the part of Aya's neck where his neck met his jaw.  
"Nn.......Aya.....I-I'm close."  
Aya pushed harder, faster and deeper. Yohji froze and growled as he climaxed. Feeling Yohji's hot seed between them sent Aya over the edge. He growled and bit Yohji's ear. They collapsed together, breathing hard.  
"Sugoi. You're wonderful."  
"Really? That was my first."  
"Well, same here."  
Aya looked at Yohji. "I'm glad I could pleasure you, koi."  
Yohji pulled Aya to him. They dozed off together in one another's arms.   
  
Omi and Ken sat at the kitchen table chatting when Aya and Yohji walked in. Omi and Ken looked at the two.  
"What happened to you two?" Ken asked.  
"Same thing that happened to you." Yohji points to Ken's neck and Ken and Omi both blush.  
"How'd you know?" Omi asked.  
"Overheard you this morning, and as I passed Ken's room earlier." Ken and Omi blush harder. Aya wraps hi arms around Yohji's waist from behind.  
"And now you know our secret." Aya kissed Yohji's neck. Ken and Omi blushed again and Aya and Yohji laughed. Things were only going to get better!   
  



End file.
